konoha_fairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) ''serves as the Main Protagonist of the The Next Uchiha, Sasuke's First Love and the heir to the Uchiha throne. During the ''Prologue, It is revealed that she was impregnated by Sasuke himself, who left her eventually without any further details. Before, as it stated after the introduction, Sakura finds herself obtaining to Sasuke's deal that could change her life forever. Backround In Rin's Legacy, Obito revealed to her that even before she was born, Sakura was part of the Doppolgangër Triangle, '' an unending cyle composed of three-men-squad, starting from Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki & Hashirama Senju, down to the three ''Legendary Sannins, then the Ame Orphans, followed by Team Minato, proceeded to Team Kakashi. After getting promoted into Chuunin, she now works as a medical ninja under Tsunade's guidance to earn a living. She still shares a close relationship with Ino Yamanaka for the past years, and as her best friend, she was always the one whom Sakura would entust her secrets with(such as the deal she and Sasuke made). She was also considered to be Konoha's Cherry Blossom, and that Tsunade would do everything to keep her safe. When Shikamaru and the others discovered Sasuke's whereabouts that he was in town, this led Tsunade to form a secret division called Team Sakura to investigate. In Dirty Little Secret, Sai betrayed Team Sakura as he brought Sakura to the Forest of Death to heal the unconscious Sasuke, after his battle with TenTen. She then encountered Sasuke for the second time in The Chosen, before the deal starts. In the middle of the book, Sasuke was confirmed to be inlove with her as shown by the passing chapter, and that his attempt of restoring his clan was in vain. She is pronto employed by Tobi and Kabuto for their own reasons. Tobi was shown to have fallen for her because of the fact that she was Rin Nohara's Doppolgangër, and the two of them share a lot in common. Personality Sakura is kind-hearted, caring and a compassionate comrade. She was different from the girl who lacked confidence when she was little, and, despite everyone's negative thoughts for her, she still keeps a positive side and smile even in her desperate moments. This had increased her popularity among the male population, and that she'd even declined the hands of many Leaf Shinobi. And for the past years Sasuke had defected from Konoha, she'd shown courage and firmness, hoping she would catch up to them. Sasuke's departure had also affected her in advantage and disadvantages, even how much she wanted to deny. Noticed by Tsunade and Team Sakura, she was described being "too soft" that they feared she might not be stabled when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha(all the more reason they've kept it as a secret). She also displays an emotional side during her point of view, and that she was noted at being cheerful and jolly, though she could also be beyond annoying. As an only child, Sakura had manifested her likeliness for children. This was proven in Sasuke Love Song, when she did whatever it takes to protect Wakana, a ten-year-old girl who was subjected to Kabuto's experiments. Her personality was somewhat Sasuke had taken note of, being the complete opposite of him. He also expressed how she'd been a nuisance most of the time, but he'd rather ignore it. This reflected in To the Stars, Sasuke considered Sakura to be the only person alive who scolded him for his actions without getting rid of her. That was the start of the infatuation of the two. Inner Sakura Another detail of Sakura's characteristic is her chutzpa. These were her inward times where in her personality would be splitted into two, in form of Inner Sakura and her normal self. Inner Sakura would be most likely to appeal around Sasuke's presence, during her part-time job. And compared to her frequent body, she considered Inner Sakura as some part of her that could never deflect Sasuke. She'd even blame her for some cases she would be vulnerable around him, and a common example is in Sasuke's Last Days (Part 1). Appearance Compared to the Anime Series, Sakura is shown to have outgrown her hair over timeskip that reached her waist. And, despite her forehead, she was able to pull of her simplicity that attracted many men in her age. According to the The Next Uchiha popularity poll, Sakura was placed as third among the prettiest kunoichis of Naruto, Ino becing the second while Temari ranked the first. Her green eyes have also appeased Sasuke in more ways that he'd caught himself staring at her, leaving Sakura blushing in the inside. In Sasuke's Last Days (Part 2), Sakura was wore a sexy, fuscia pink two-biece that had a design of a ribbon in her chest. Abilities Over the course of training, the reason Kabuto has taken interest in her was because of her skills she'd inherited from Tsunade. She was able to kick off and destroy humorous objects with her fists, gaining the village's honor. She had grown too powerful to the point she could take down heavy opponents such as Sasori. In Arranged Marriage, Hiashi also stated how he would have chosen Sakura to be Neji's bride if it weren't for TenTen. TaiJutsu Sakura is a master of Taijutsu. Thanks to Tsunade, she was able to develop her fighting techniques to the next level, where in she could easily annihate everything that gets in her way which appealed to Naruto whenever he's acting so foolish. There was a time when Sasuke had underestimated her, and when she showed off little of her monstrous strength that was the start of earning his respect. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Sakura had inevitably relied on her healing nature for too long that she'd been taking Tsunade's position most of the time. In While You Wer Sleeping, she was the one who checked up on Hinata when she was rushed at the hospital. Some time later she would tend on Sasuke's injuries most of the time, in addition to their bond. Due to her healing prowess, the villagers believed she would someday surpass her master, Tsunade. Eternal Enlightening Kiss As puberty approaches Sakura, she was able to extract the poison from Sasuke's body in Never Been Kissed, by means of kissing him unexpectedly. She hadn't consulted anyone about this since Sasuke compelled her to forget during that incident, though she did the same thing in Gaara's First Love. This has yet to be proclaimed within the next future chapters, because Sakura didn't think of it as a big deal and no one from Konoha ever knew. Magic & Dark Chakra In order to keep her word to Sasuke's deal, Sakura agreed to learn under Kabuto's knowledge of magic. To do that she must let out her emotions and anger to be able to wield Dark Chakra--something Sasuke feared she might submit into it as shown in No Regrets. Just love. Though it was not clearly expressed in the book, Sakura didn't seem to rely on it for so long because she anticipated Kabuto's warning, stating "ever magic has a price." The first time she casted a spell was in Sasuke's Last Days (Part 1). And much to Konoha 12's shock, they seem to have disregarded the thought because they were on a summer vacation. =''The Next Uchiha''= Season One Introduction Arc. (Prologue - Chapter X) The Chapter emerges according to Sakura's point of view, as she referred to Sasuke on how their love story had begun and how it all came into an end. It was also be evident that she was impregnated by Sasuke himself, and that he had left her the moment she needed him the most. The following chapters preceeded with the word "before", in relation with the upcoming events that happened in the past. It all started succeeding Danzō's death, when Sasuke had intended on reviving his clan prior to his goal of crushing the Leaf. In Bad Dream, Sasuke was shown watching Sakura in her room. Both teammates haven't made contact yet until then, due to Temari's inexplicable disappearance. Sasuke's Deal Arc. (Chapters XI - XX) Ever since Hinata's encounter with Sasuke, Tsunade had formed a secret division called Team Sakura to investigate the wherabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. They tried to keep this information from Sakura, but Sakura already knew because of Sai's betrayal. In The Chosen, Sai chose to deliver Sakura to Sasuke at the Forest of Death due to his bad condition. The following night after healing him, Sasuke sent her message of meeting him and that they have important things to be discussed. Little did she know, Ino was getting suspicious to the point she'd followed her all the way and discovered what she was hiding. But Sasuke had transformed himself to Naruto that transient moment, so when she ran to inform Team Sakura Shikamaru and the others didn't believe her. Feeling virulent, she ran and cried only for Kiba to cheer her up. But Ino never approached Tsunade for Sakura's deception. In His Promise, when Sakura asked why Sasuke was doing this, he told her it was because he'd come for her. Sakura didn't believe him, knowingly it was his way of decieving her to the deal but either way she still accepted his offer in the end. Team Sakura was once again summoned in Broken Trusts, after they've exposed their aim--is to turn the tables and use Sakura as their advantage in winning back Sasuke's potential. That way they wouldn't have to secure her instead to put her into a better use, based on Shikamaru's thinking. As an offering of remorse, Team Sakura assigned the duty to Ino into convincing Sakura about their strategy. But Ino was worried on how much she would react upon this S-rank mission, and that she'd rather keep this secret to herself. What Ino didn't know was Sakura has already dealt with her form of communication to Sasuke, and it was going to be her first shift during that day. Confused, Ino went into her office having a casual conversation. When Ino asked what would Sakura do with her remaining twenty-four hours, Sakura said she'd love to be the person she loved. Wracked by guilt, Ino mourned silently to the point she was close at telling her what she was supposed to say, until Sakura had acquainted hers first leaving Ino in overwhelming shock. The Arc exited when Sakura had fled into the Land of Sound, oblivious and completely unaware of what Sasuke could be planning next. Arranged Marriage Arc. (Chapters XXI - XXX) During the third Arc, Sasuke seemed to be "letting her in." In To The Stars, the reason why the two landed somewhere far from Oto was because of Sakura who accidently puked on Sasuke's back. She'd even criticize him for acting so selfish but he couldn't say a word, and Sasuke even mentioned to himself on how he hadn't lost on any battle within his life. It was the prescribed chapter when Sasuke's thoughts have been wandering for her for the first time, even Itachi himself who seemed to be appear to him as a figment of his imagination--that he somehow glad to see him "do something good over quite some time." That was the last time Sasuke had ever heard Itachi again, whether or not it was part of his hallucination of it was a reminder that he'll always watch over him. In Love and Magic, Kabuto unveiled his plans of becoming her partner, the fact she also "reminded him of himself" back in the day and that she possessed that kind of dynamism. But Sakura was beginning to sound curious by the second, not only to report these information to the Hokage, but to use these kind of knowledge for herself. Magic, in order for her to perform the given tasks he ordered her to do so, caught Sakura's attention. But what Kabuto wanted was to upgrade this influence to the highest degree, such as to break the balance of nature which consists of the ff: "you can't change the past; you can't bring back the dead; you can't make anyone fall inlove." Confused, Sakura rather found Kabuto more trustworthy compared to Madara. This caused her to seperate her deal from Sasuke secludedly and to bring in terms of Kabuto's bargain. As time flies, while Tsunade and the others were worried sick of Sakura's current estate, she had already fallen asleep into her room. Sasuke saw her then, afterwards he would carry her all the way to Konoha in form of Naruto's transition. It was confirmed on how Sasuke had deeply fallen inlove with her, despite the fact that he'd rather keep these feelings to himself since he had no intention of confessing it to anyone else. It was also made evident on how Tobi seemed attracted to Sakura. He stated how she used to remind him someone from his past, and that he'll kill her for being a blabbermouth despite for her "looks." In The Man Behind Tobi, the Madara Uchiha who kept himself hidden under a mask was later revealed to be the twelve-year-old Obito who survived the Fall of Kannabi Bridge and Kakashi's beloved deceased comrade. In exchange that she would transplant him the Rinnegan, Obito entrusted him with his idenity that she and Zetsu must be the only persons who ever knew, or suffer the consequnces. Afterwards he would struck her with a genjutsu in Rin's Legacy, allowing them to travel through time, as Obito showed him what happened within his wholesome mystery and told her everything she needed to know; and that of Rin Nohara's will will remain in her heart as long as she lives. In The Next Hyuga, when Sasuke escorted Sakura, he let her keep his shirt provided Sakura would give him back his headband. The curse-mark started burning afterwards, much to their insensibility. On the other hand, Team Sakura was never informed of Sakura's actions, and because of the village's upcoming events Tsunade was forced to dismiss them for the meantime. Sakura hadn't told anyone but Ino, who used to cover her trails. Sakura had become active again in Never Been Kissed, when Sasuke was badly injured that she'd rushed him into the hospital due to his encounter with an ANBU back in the Arranged Marriage. When Sakura sought out Ino, it was clear that he'd been responsible for the death of the ANBU in order to sneak upon the Hokage's Headquarters. But Sakura barely minded, rather she focused on deriving the poison from his core. On the contrary Sasuke was already in the verge of death that he'd thought of the single thing he would have wanted to do a long time ago--which was kissing her unqualifiedly. Sakura didn't manage to resist that they were close at crossing the line, when Sasuke declared about what he heard at the Hokage gathering and that she'll supposedly be marrying Naruto. This caused him to lay open his intentions of taking her away from Konoha--somewhere she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. But Sakura cried, lately regretting everything she'd done. Sasuke blamed himself afterwards, and in order for her not to be involved with this, he used his Sharingan to make her forget every detail of the mistakes they've commited. When Sasuke looked back to himself, the poison was gone. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't talked the following day. He swore to himself he would shut every but of the feelings he felt for her, which made Sakura curse him inwardly and that she even thought he left her hanging at the hospital. In Sasuke Love Song, Sakura's duty continues as she and the rest of the Akatsuki ventured to the Sound Village. Kabuto ordered Taka to seperate, which leaves Sasuke & Sakura partners in search for a girl whom Kabuto was referring to as his "little experiment." As the two scattered the whole Otogakure, Sakura was beginning to sound suspicious of Sasuke's actions and the fact that she was seeing visions, which Sasuke feared his genjutsu will run off because it was his first time of performing Tobi's technique. They were even mistaken as the kid's parents, and while they tramped the corners of the village Karin, despite her obsession with Sasuke, watched as the two of them pick fights and divulged to Suigetsu that "Sasuke's already loves her," and he just "couldn't admit it to himself." They found the little girl in Never Let Me Go, after Sasuke offered the two of them his cloak because it was raining. Season Two Wakana Arc. (Introduction to Part Two - Chapter XXXVIII.3) Even before they took in the little girl, they realized she was mute and that Sakura decided to name her "Wakana," (From Japanese 和 (wa) "harmony" and 奏 (kana) "play music, complete.") Sakura had also suspected Kabuto's intentions because Wakana looked vaguely familiar, to her and even Sasuke himself. This was also how she had shown her mutual desire for children, as she tried her best to defend Wakana when she was being taken by Kabuto. Sasuke tried to stop her, otherwise she'd end up in Kabuto's nerve. This resulted on Tobi's suspicions to him, knowingly he'd threatened him that he'll make no hesitations of killing her if she becomes a distraction. In the end she entrusted Wakana on Sasuke's capable hands, though he couldn't make a promise but Sakura believed in him. Also, when Kabuto brought her to his dungeon and realized how many of the kunoichis he'd taken, he reminded her of the job she needed to be done and that he'll be needing blood from Konoha. The next day she was caught stealing bloodbags when Ino caught her, but Sakura refused to listen. Back into the hideout, the first thing she searched for was Wakana, who had grown savage and feral in The Only Exception. Unleashed, she could have killed Sakura if it weren't for Sasuke who would have done the same thing if Sakura didn't beg for his mercy. Restless, Sasuke stormed into his room leaving Wakana unconscious. Kabuto took the opportunity to test her with Sakura, and he proclaimed his willingness of building an army of blood-drinking demons called "impures," which Wakana herself had become one. Later on Sakura had an argument with Sasuke, stating that he is a coward for not admitting to himself that he was capable of changing. She was contacted by Ino afterwards who informed her of Naruto's condition, which made her rush to the hospital. And despite the fact that it was Neji's fault, she placed all the burden to her knowingly she wasn't there for him when it all happened. Later on she kissed his forehead, and promised him that it's gonna be the four of them again;When Naruto woke up, it was Hinata who'd been there who was convoked by Sakura. After she visited Naruto, she tried to consult Ino of her phantasm issue about Sasuke. Ino told her the only way she could help was if she'd get a glimpse of her mind, and when Sakura granted her permission, Ino suddenly fainted in the process. In Little White Fang, TenTen had a bad dream that involved Sakura that she was months married with Naruto. Back at the hospital, Ino was confronted by Tsunade who was getting suspicious of them, but none of them ever said a word. When Sakura asked her what she saw--Ino confessed that she'd witnessed the moment their lips touch and that Sasuke made her forget. Enraged, Sakura fled into Oto with Ino having forgotten to tell her about her fixed-marriage to Naruto, again. At the hideout, Sakura slapped Sasuke about the incident when she met Chiruka, the second living impure who was experimented by Kabuto himself. She was different from Wakana, rather she was the exact same age and she was described being worse than Karin. Chiruka then called her a flat-chested, causing Sakura to punch her but Chiruka was faster. Sasuke came into her rescue as he pinned her against the wall, but Tobi and Kabuto gave him a warning. Chiruka was satisfied then, after she decided to go back to her room. This leaves everyone going back to their own businesses, and that's when Sakura rushed into Sasuke to fix him up and refuted him for being so restless. The genjutsu had weakened back then, making Sakura remember what she was supposed to forget. Little did they know, Obito was watching nearby. The next day, Sakura mediated on bringing Wakana with her the fact that the Akatsuki will be on a spying mission. When she brought her to the Hokage, Sakura convinced her that Wakana was somehow part Haruno and that she'll be staying in the village for a while. But Tsunade was beyond curious of Wakana's appearance, especially that she bore white hair and Harunos were famous for their pink heads. They discoverd that apart from being mute, Wakana had the capability of singing inside other people's head. When Neji dropped by at the office, Sakura feared he might notice the curse-mark, but rather he and Shizune were fascinated by her cuteness. And because of her young age, Tsunade granted her access to live in the village under Kakashi's guidance--but before Sakura was about to pressume her duties at the hospital, she took Wakana into the library and told her about the heroes of Konoha; which included Obito and Kakashi. Sakura was about to teach her what she learnt from her sensei, when Wakana proceeded first using her handsigns: "He who breaks the rules is a schum, but he who abandons his comrades is more than a schum." Sakura was astounded, and when she asked where did she get that Wakana answered with a questioning look. Later on it was revealed that she was Kakashi's long lost daughter, but the latter never knew he had a child. In Kakashi ~ Our Love Story, Sakura was called by Sasuke informing her of Tobi's intentions of killing Wakana, and that she and Wakana must leave immediately. But Wakana was with Kakashi that time, and she'd even use a clone to abscond from the hospital. Realizing her parents were out working, she went to her room and checked for Wakana but it was Sasuke who surprised her. He told her everything he'd heard about Tobi & Zetsu's conversation, the fact that Kakashi was Wakana's biological father leaving Sakura speechless. Panicking, Sakura tried to reach for Kakashi's cell but he was unattended, Naruto on the other hand--told her that Wakana was outraged that she'd chased after him, and he couldn't have made it alive if he didn't use the swift technique. When Sakura asked what was she wearing, Naruto told her the exact same clothes Sai had sketched back in the Introduction to Part Two, realizing there'd be a single place filled with blood; the hospital, where in Ino could be in grave danger. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the hospital none long before Tobi got there first; and ten minutes after Ino was killed by Wakana. Tobi and Sasuke got enganged into a fight while Sakura mourned for the death of her best friend, seemingly she'd been the only one she relied on in keeping her secrets. Sasuke was outsmarted by Tobi as he was stabbed by a Katana, leaving Wakana vulnerable. But Wakana's curse-mark ego had been tamed, constantly regretting everything she's done. At first Sakura thought he was going to kill her, but instead he asked for her permission that if he'd let him take care of her, he promised he'll be the father she's always wanted. But Wakana declined this offer, seemingly how she'd rather die than spend her remaining years in living-hell. Obito was heartbroken, and before he was about to kill her Sakura managed to stop him. Obito left without saying a word, after the three embrace ]in relief. It is revealed that all this time Wakana's voice was sealed, and the only way she could undo the jutsu was until she met her father. She then declared that her real name was Rin, something Sakura had taken personally. Season Three In Project Runaway, in order for Ino to live Wakana had to feed her her own blood so she would rise up as an impure. Sakura agreed, as long as Sasuke would compel her to forget afterwards. And as much as Sasuke grew anxious of Wakana, Sakura told him there was no need to worry because she was with Kakashi, despite that he never knew she was his daughter. And, to think if he'd known Wakana had to leave Konoha soon, the fact that Kabuto has claimed his rights to her and that of Obito's plotting. Konoha 11 was incomplete when they reunited at Ino's house, (the absentees that consist of Naruto, Hinata, Shino & TenTen) after stating what she'd heard of the arranged marriage. Hearing this Sakura encouraged the gang to move out, much to others' bickering that forced her to confess the relationship between her and Sasuke. They were later approached by Kakashi, who appeared to be eavesdropping and he'd be glad to assist them. The chapter was resolved back at the hideout, when Sakura pleaded for Sasuke to compel Wakana to forget. But Obito volunteered, despite her hidden ambition, knowingly he was more capable of the jutsu rather than Sasuke''(whom Sakura easily repelled the jutsu).'' Wakana was struck by Obito's genjutsu, intiminately forgetting everything she knew of Konoha. But Obito did not only wash her memories. Instead he replaced them with good ones so she could start a new, a life where in her real mother was named Rin Nohara and she would wake up thinking Obito was his biological father, in vengeance for Kakashi. This was the start of Sakura's loss of her respect to him, as she hasn't spoken to him ever since. In Brave New World, Ino was starting to get used with her newly unaccustomed abilities with the curse-mark. They were approached by Shikamaru, who was willing to help her get used with her life becoming an impure. At the hideout, Sakura was pranked by Karin who stole her towel. She yelled for Sasuke to grab her one, as she slipped and fainted, leaving Sasuke with no choice but to carry her. Sakura woke up in an unknown room, after Kabuto's unleashed the last of his experiments who survived--Hotaru, which is why the lab had been in chaos ever since she and Chiruka were picking fights. She was surprised by Sasuke when she got into her own room, conceding she and the others badly wanted to leave town. Sasuke agreed to help them, as he showed her a map where in she could choose wherever they go. They were later interrupted by the new Wakana, now named "Rin," as the two lulled her to sleep. Outside, Chiruka offered the two her "priviledge" of tramping to Konoha in exchange she would teach Ino the perks of becoming an impure. Kisame made his first appearance in No Regrets. Just love. After the doorbell rang and Wakana was the one who answered, Kisame's been threatening and making fun of everything since then, (such of Wakana's daddy issues and Sakura's backround) causing Sasuke to warn him. Kisame left to his room, satisfied, telling Sasuke that maybe he and Itachi shared something more than looks. When Sasuke promised Wakana to buckle upstairs to bring her to Konoha, Sakura confronted him such that he shouldn't be defending her, as they end up having s*x. On their way to Konoha, Sakura decided to stop by a market at Oto while Chiruka gives Wakana a tour to the village. They've encountered a blind fortuneteller who was selling herbs, as she gave Sakura and Sasuke a flash of their future. Back at the Leaf, Ino hauled the whole Konoha 11 (except for Naruto & TenTen) and Kakashi to the training grounds for somewhat Sakura's surprise. Unfortunately Wakana said she needed to use the bathroom, which leaves Sasuke and Chiruka, mistakenly thinking of them as intruders. They took him on for a battle, but Sasuke was on defense that made Kakashi suspect of his real intentions. Sakura and Wakana arrived on time, just before Ino had directed to Chiruka confirming if she was literally the visitor. Sakura performed her Eternal Enlightening Kiss in Gaara's First Love as she nursed him due to his unlinkely match with Konoha 12. They've discussed their parting ways to be held on March 9, TenTen's eighteenth birthday as well as the Lantern Festival. In order to be prepared, the gang decided to group themselves into two, with Kakashi & Wakana being the proctors. Sasuke and Neji were elected as leaders, with Ino, Choji, Sai arranged in Sasuke's team leaving Sakura, Chiruka, Lee and Shino on Neji's side. The fight continues in The Sun Also Sets, after both teams have clashed into each other that took place at the Forest of Death. Around a few minutes Sasuke lost control of his curse-mark, but thanks to Sakura he was able to supress it. Kakashi announced the game as a tie, acknowledging Sasuke's fortitude. Neji, Kiba and the others wanted to make peace with Sasuke but he refused to accept. Ino's Valentine's Day Trinity Arc. There were approximately three parts of the party withheld and planned by Ino herself. In Ino's Bloody Valentine (Part 1), Sasuke was seen helping Sakura with her stuffs on her way to the hospital. She also stated how she won't be joining the celebration due to his presence. The night before that, Sasuke paid her a visit checking up on her. When he left, as Sakura dozed, it seems that all this time Obito had been in there, watching over her. Neji fled to the Land of Keys to escort TenTen, meanwhile Shikamaru used his body-flick technique in fetching Temari. The four made it just in time as Ino declared the party on. In Ino's Bloody Valentine (Part 2), this was the very first chapter where in Ino had grown fond of her vampire deftness. She'd even used Sakura's name as an alias in seducing one of the guesses, after feeding on them in the neck. However when the party was on-going, Sakura and Sasuke trudged alongside the valleys of Oto as they spent the night at Itachi's grave. To assure things were going fine with Ino, Sakura contacted Kiba knowingly Chiruka was nowhere at the party. But Ino was outraged, as the party ended in Ino's Bloody Valentine (Part 3). At the hideout, when Wakana was all home safe and sound, Sasuke swore to her that he would take her to the Lantern Festival nomatter what. Sakura was at the door that time, as she caught herself wondering what could possibly turn out wrong. Season Four Conflict & Resolve arc. (Chapters XXXIX - Chapter XLII.2) Rise of the Twin Sharingan Arc. The Rise of the Twin Sharingan Arc consists of the two chapters labeled as Brand New Eyes (Part 1) & Brand New Eyes (Part 2). This is when Sasuke was caught in choosing between the girl who brought out the best in him and the woman of his life--Wakana and Sakura. In Brand New Eyes (Part 1), Sakura assumed her commission at the hospital while Sasuke was sent on an investigation mission at Ame by Tobi himself, when truth was he was looking for the perfect time for Wakana to be left defenseless. The Kage Summit, which Shikamaru, Temari & Naruto rushed to catch up with the whole meeting, had been in terror ever since they brought the topic to Sasuke Uchiha. But the Mizukage was persistent, having accused of Sasuke as the person responsible for the disappearance of several kunoichis. They were given privacy by the Raikage and the others, leaving Tsunade and Mei talking. Mei proved her evidence of Sasuke's "fragility" as she showed him an image with Wakana, and the other one was when he had a deal with Sakura at the teashop. But Tsunade was frightened, as if she didn't know which side was she in. When Mei asked which one should be "dismissed," Tsunade didn't answer that forced her to deploy. While Wakana was accustomed by Kisame who agreed to escort him to meet Kakashi at Konoha, they were struck into some sort of an illusion--whom the Mizukage's men had casted. The battle assumed in Brand New Eyes (Part 2), when Taka made it in time just to rescue Wakana and Kisame. But Wakana had become blind that time, as Sasuke teleported back at the hideout hearing the news. He was opposed by Obito who admitted that all this time he knew Kirigakure was coming, and his forecoming at Ame was a trap. But Sasuke was crying by then, as he tried to stab him with his Chidori but failed. Obito gibed him again for his actions, stating that he'll never be able to secure Sakura's safety as long as she stays with him. He then proposed a deal to him--a deal that he would transplant a single Sharingan ''(since Wakana's awakened her right eye) either from Uchiha Itachi, Naori, Shisui, or Madara--in exchange for their departure leaving Sakura behind. Consequences are, Wakana will be able to remember everything she was meant to forget in Let's All Run Away. '' A week had passed, and, thanks to Sasuke's sacrifice--Wakana woke up inheriting Madara's will as she was forced to carry on the name of Rin Uchiha. One eye percieved by light, Kakashi's, and the other laid in the dark which belonged to Madara. In Wakana's Last Days, Sasuke dreamt of Sakura that they were in the middle of having se*, only when Sasuke broke realizing the Sakura he knew was transforming into someone else. Sakura hadn't heard of Wakana all the way around, since the Sharingan Transplant remained as a secret. She also never knew about how the Hokage Tower went under attack--which was Wakana's misdoing because of the information she needed about her biological mother. In Always &. forever, after finding out about Temari's misscarriage, she and the others did their best to comfort Shikamaru, such as giving him a hug. This caused Sakura to take more precautions, as she guessed that their infatuation began somewhere in Ino's Bloody Valentine (Part 3). Sasuke's Last Days Arc. (Unfinished) This is the compilation of Summer to be brought in Konoha, as Ino suggested for a small-time vacationak trip before they part ways during the Lantern Fesitval. In Part 1, Sakura was reunited with Sasuke when she somehow woke up with "a decent gray shirt that was zipped down her undies" which made her suspect of the terrible events that turned out last night. Much to Sasuke's delight, Sakura was contacted by Ino who was demanding for a daytrip and that she held Naruto as a hostage. Sasuke agreed halfheartedly, due to Ino's puns. The two arrived shortly after Naruto caught sight of Sasuke and tried to kill him. But Sakura casted a freezing spell first, after leaving the compulsion to Ino. Naruto was compelled by Ino to accept Sasuke while they shake hands, as they headed out to the Land of Keys to fetch TenTen. The next day in Part 2, Sakura was able to convinced Obito into escorting them all the way to Yumegakure, and when TenTen asked how did she do it Sakura said she'd agreed on going out with him. Gai, Yamato and Sai were also invited, struck under Ino's compulsion. (Known as the Mind-controlling Jutsu) Temari was granted the permission of Gaara to go provided she'd be careful, while Ino and Neji had a tense conversation about best friend issues. Soon all were dressed up in their sexy trunks as Kiba and Yamato discussed the activities they'll be having at the beach. The games continue in Part 3. Afetrwards she and Sasuke slept together through the night, after he revealed to her that he would choose her over anything else. Kakashi and Gai caught them in Part 4 and were seperated forcedly. Sasuke, Neji and the boys gathered altogether to nudge them. In Part 5, Sakura asks Sasuke if he would still come from her if they were back in Konoha. Sasuke hesitated and said, "I could never walk away from you again." Over some time, Sakura has developed her relationship with Obito. She was shown to be defending his name over Ino and the other kunoichis in Haunted Love. At the end of the day, Obito compelled her to forget all those feelings she'd felt for him. Due to Sasuke's promise in departing from Konoha, they've celebrated the Lantern Festival which was supposedly for TenTen's eighteenth birthday. She comforts the crying Naruto in Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight after being compelled by Sasuke himself. They proceed at the lighting of the Lanterns but she and Sasuke weren't there. It is revealed that she and Sasuke were having intercourse that time and the restoration of his clan has been fulfilled. The first book ends when Sasuke has left her during her sleep. This includes Wakana, Chiruka and the rest of the Akatsuki. =''The Third Uchiha= This is the continuation of Sakura's journey as she was about to face the most difficult crisis in her life: Sasuke's absence and her unexpected pregnancy. Season Five Sakura recalls her memory with Sasuke in ''Introduction to Season Five. This may be similar to the first book's Prologue as Sakura gives the readers a glimpse of everything that's gotten into her life ever since the Deal. She gets comforted by Kakashi who doesn't remember Wakana anymore. The rookies reunited in Ino's house. Ino has recently declared their friendship off in The Rivals are Back. In His Sweetest Downfall, Sasuke has called Sakura when Sakura told him that she loves her and that he shouldn't let go. The series have become more emotional as Team Sakura struggled to deal with Sakura's pregnancy. With Ino rising to be the Villain, she even managed to talk it to Shikamaru to break the news to Tsunade that Naruto is the father. Tsunade declared that she is to be married with him if that's the case. Sakura on the other hand, spends another day in vain as she now stays in Kakashi's apartment. She cries in Once Upon a Dream upon the rookies arrival. She was driven insane, punching every objects. Ino suggests she could compel her to forget, and when Sakura agreed, Ino just laughed stating it would be too easy. In Maleficent, Ino revealed to Shikamaru that she has recently compelled Naruto that he had slept with Sakura. Sakura got her first medical check up in Hyuga Death Match. While Shikamaru and the others discuss their ways on how to dispose the baby, Sakura is embraced by Tsunade who told her that she did the right thing. Naruto dashed off the hospital upon finding out, as Ino comes inside and mocks her. Quotes '' |} :Kabuto: That's the thing, dearie. Soon after some of them may have survived the experiment, they won't be craving for food anymore. :Sakura: And ''that is? :Kabuto: Blood. And you're gonna get some for me. :-- What Lies Beyond the Future ---- :(Wakana lost control of blood, and now she almost killed Sakura) :Sakura: Sasuke please--it wasn't her fault! She didn't have any choice! :Sasuke: All of us have a choice. :Sakura: What are they to you? Slaves? :Kabuto: Not technically, but soldiers. :Sakura: You know why you did that? That's because you are just too damn stubborn to admit that you still care for me and to your village! :Sasuke: Care? I haven't heard of that. :Sakura: You know what? You're not a jerk anymore. You're a coward. You would've chosen to be happy--you could have been freed of all this if you weren't afraid of telling me what you actually feel. :Sasuke: I'm not afraid of anything. :Sakura: Sure you are. You can't bring yourself to admit your mistakes. You could have achieved the happiness you ever wanted if you could believe that someone would love you, but you didn't take the chance. :Sakura: (To sleeping Naruto) I'm sorry I did this to you. You just have to trust me, okay? I swear I'll make it up to you someday--it's gonna be the four of us again. :-- The Only Exception ---- |}